The present invention relates to the preparation of beverages, in particular coffee, from capsules in a brewing device by centrifugation of the capsule.
It exists systems for preparing beverages such as coffee by forcing a liquid through ingredients contained in the capsule using centrifugal forces. A possible solution is described in WO2008/148604.
EP1208782A1 relates to a device for preparing coffee beverages from capsules of different dimensions. The volume of the capsules is obtained by extending the body of the capsule at its open side thus creating capsules of different larger diameters. As a result, the capsule adaptation in the device is complex and requires moving elements to ensure proper tightness. In a centrifuge device, this would create wearing between the device after a certain period of use and would create vibrations when the capsule is centrifuged.
In a centrifugal system, an additional risk exists to create vibrations if the capsule is not properly supported in the centrifugal device. For a set of capsules presenting different volumes and containing different amounts of ingredient, there is an increased risk of unbalance and, consequently a risk of producing vibrations. The brewing device can move when it vibrates and it may generate a very important noise. Furthermore, a lack of support in the capsule holder can cause deformation of the capsule during centrifugation and create potential failure of the container, in particular, for plastic capsules.
Therefore, there is a need for providing a capsule system that is able to deliver conveniently a wider variety of beverages, in particular coffees having different characteristics (taste, strength, crema, etc.) in the centrifuge brewing device.